


Emulator

by codewc (orphan_account)



Series: Make Happy [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, First Meetings, M/M, Roadtrips, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: Stu-Pot meets single father Murdoc Niccals through a pair of gloves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a 2DOC fic which exactly fit this category, and after watching Carol for the fiftieth time, I quickly wrote this. May or may not stay as one shot. Who knows!

"Sir. Sir!"

Stuart blinks back into focus. He turns his gaze to the customer in front of him. 

"Bathroom?"she asks, rocking a baby in her arms.

"If you go back, pass the third aisle. You can't miss it,"he answers instantly. It's become involuntary, these types of responses. Stuart would worry more if the thought hadn't escaped him as soon as the customer disappeared. 

Stuart goes back to his idle position, staring off into the distance and tapping his fingers on the counter. 

It's never busy around this time of the year. The only customers are for repair or, as he recalls earlier, for the bathroom. 

He's eyeing the rack of CDs before a pair of gloves is plopped in front of him.

Stuart's eyes travel upward and meet a sharp-jawed, crooked nose, mismatched eyed face. There's a spark of interest in him for the first time today. 

"I was wondering,"the figure said, "if you could help me find this model." The stranger digs out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Stuart. "For my daughter."

Daughter? 

Stuart decides to ignore it, scans the paper. He also ignores the stranger neatly tucking his hair behind his ear.

"The ESQ-1? Not a bad choice,"Stuart meets his eyes again for a little too long, maybe. There's something about those eyes. "But 'm afraid we're out of stock.:

The stranger huffs, takes the crumpled paper and gently crushes it in his palm. "Left it too long,"he mutters. 

There's panic in Stuart's chest now. He hadn't exactly felt this way about a customer before, so he starts moving across his small space and gestures to the other keyboards. "Well, we got plenty of other keyboa-"

"Alright,"the stranger says, "what was your favorite model when you were ten?"

Stuart stops in his tracks. He takes in the stranger's features. His mop-top, his tan skin and his filthy teeth. It's not odd for Stuart to fidget.

"Me? I wasn- I mean, there _is_ this model, I think-"Stuart's hands seem to just fumble in the shelves and he can hear the stranger softly chuckling to himself. 

"There's this model, lemme jus' find it for you,"he finishes. There's a moment of just Stuart's shuffling in the shelves and empty noise surrounding the two. It's when Stuart can hear something click behind him, he turns. 

"Sorry,"Stuart says instantly, again, "you can't smoke 'ere."

The cigarette hangs in his mouth and he plucks it out unwillingly. "Of all the,"he mutters. 

The stranger looks over Stuart, then says "sorry, uh," he kicks his foot against the ground, "shopping makes me nervous."

Stuart shakes his head, feels a smile tug at his mouth. "Working here makes me nervous." Stuart receives a chuckle, and if things couldn't get any better the guide of the model is sitting neatly on the shelf when he turns back. 

"See,"Stuart hands it to him," E-MU Emulator. Missing a few bits from what other models have, but good for the basics." The stranger nods, glances at Stuart again. "You know quite a bit, don't you?"

Stuart scratches the back of his hand before returning to stacking back the papers and boxes he shuffled earlier. "Well, yeah, part o' the job, I guess."

"This is 'er,"he says, and Stuart turns again to find a photo being presented to him. "She's cute,"Stuart says, rests his hand on the counter. "Y'think so?"he says, flips the photo to himself. "Well, 'course you do,"he shoves the photo in his other pocket. "I'll take it."

"Oh, well,"Stuart looks around himself,"I can't exactly- do you mind if it is delivered?"

The stranger shakes his head, then Stuart pulls out the papers and hands him a pen. 

A long moment of silence before the stranger asks, "what were you like? As a kid?"

"A piece of shit,"Stuart says, which in turn gets another chuckle. 

Stuart can't help but watch those fingers, those long fingernails and partly listen to what he's saying. "Used to hate Christmas, y'know, 'till Noodle - my daughter. Now I'm a sap who loves wrapping up presents and forgetting to turn off the oven. Toxic this holiday, innit? Oh, done."

The stranger slides the paper back to Stuart and he almost immediately snatches it, reads through the basic info. 

_Murdoc Niccals._

As Stuart rips the paper and fills in the boxes, he can see Murdoc scratch his neck. "Always been into keyboards, then?"

"No, uh,"Stuart misses a box, "I was into films. Zombie films. I also like graffiti- and maybe video, too-"

"Never bored, are you?"Murdoc says. Stuart doesn't respond, hands Murdoc the slip. "Thanks,"Murdoc takes the slip and the guide and turns to be on his way. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Stuart watches Murdoc leave.

* * *

 

It sinks in his chest that the gloves were still on the counter. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stuart watched those gloves. 

What was he expecting, exactly? For them to start moving?

He kept thinking of those long, bony fingers. 

What did they look like in those gloves?

 

* * *

 

 

Stuart approached Norm with the straightest posture he'd ever pull. The office was much smaller than usual.

"According to our policy, it'd be delivered in three-"

"It was delivered."

Stuart blinked, shut his mouth. "Did he sign-"-it was delivered, Stuart, thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Pot. Pot! Pot! There's a customer, on the phone, for you."

Stuart quickly got up from his position, took long strides to the phone with tight lips. He took the phone shakily, nodded to the manager to leave. 

"Hello?"Stuart says (asks?) dumbly. 

"So it _was_ you,"Murdoc replies, his voice rather hoarse. The static didn't help. 

"Oh, Mr. Niccals. Did you receive the keyboard alright?"Stuart wraps the cord around his finger, hoping that the gloves were implied. 

"Yes,"Murdoc stretches, Stuart recognizes something similar to a boiling sound in the background, "and the gloves!" Murdoc clears his throat. "Thanks so much."

Stuart doesn't know why he goes to straighten his shirt. It's not like Murdoc could _see_ him. 

"Well, actually I,"there's a clatter, maybe pots? in the background, "I wanted to invite you out for lunch. As a thank you."

Stuart blinks, looks to his shoes. "Well, uh, of course, but I- y' don't have to uh-"-I'm free tomorrow."

Stuart then looks to the side, hopes that no one is listening. "Tomorrow?"

"Do you know Joy Fook?"

There's something... _giddy_ about this. "No, actually. Could you? Hold on,"Stuart turns to the manager at his counter, "can I have a pen and paper, please?" 

The manager rolls his eyes, rather reluctant to hand Stuart a notepad and a shoddy pencil. Stuart is fidgeting a little as he presses the pencil to the paper. 

"What was it called again?"

 

* * *

 

 Stuart saw how Murdoc ran across the street to only put on a casual strut when he sees Stuart through the window. 

Admittedly, it made him smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

Stuart thought that the lunch went well.

"Do you want to visit sometime?"

 _Very_ well.

 

* * *

 

 

Stuart wouldn't have said yes to Murdoc picking him up if he knew how busted that car was. 

It creaked the further they went and Stuart swore he was gonna tuck and roll at any moment, but when Murdoc does that quack laugh of his followed by a snort, Stuart's fingers start itching to take his camera out of his bag and take a snap of Murdoc's crinkled smile.

He does, later, though, when there's a spare moment of Murdoc smiling up at a proud tree, and Stuart is quick to take a shot only to sit down and hide the camera just as fast when Murdoc further yells at the salesman. 

The photo turned out good, at least. 

 

* * *

 

 

Stuart hadn't imagined seeing Noodle would've made his throat so dry.

She just jumped into Murdoc's arms, guessed if the surprise was a train of all things. He slowly followed the two, watched how Murdoc was spitting out smiles like it was nothing, and fuck, he could've gotten several nice shots today. 

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn't necessarily bullshitting his way through setting up the table, really, but it gave him more time to watch the two. 

It was odd, really. Stuart guessed it had something to with Murdoc, because he won't deny that he's...drawn to him. He wouldn't be here now if it hadn't been for Murdoc. Watching Murdoc ruffle his daughter's hair and wishing her a merry Christmas isn't something Stuart expected from the mysterious, rugged, smoker that plopped his gloves on Stuart's counter. He didn't dislike it, either.

 

* * *

 

 

The keyboard hadn't even been touched until Stuart sits with it.

Noodle was fast asleep and Murdoc is cleaning up, watching Stuart mess with the keys. 

He's approaching Stuart and no, Stuart is not freezing up.

"Were you taking pictures of me? Earlier?"

Fuck.

"Yeah,"Stuart says as Murdoc slides next to him. Their shoulders are touching. "M' friend, Paula, said to focus more on people."

"How's that going, then?"Murdoc asks, lights his cigarette. "Good,"Stuart replies, notices that Murdoc's black shirt fits him well. 

Murdoc takes a long drag, Stuart continues on the keyboard. 

"Sounds nice,"Murdoc says after a long moment. He's so close to resting his head on Stuart's shoulder. Stuart glanced at him and Murdoc meets his eyes.

"Those eyes,"Murdoc mutters, "they were green earlier. Now they're blue."

Stuart's hand hovers over those keys. Now he's the one leaning.

After another long moment, Murdoc huffs. "just kiss me, you knob."

And he does. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we come and visit this Saturday?"

Stuart's face grew hot. He's holding the phone with both of his hands. His lips felt fresh - he'd only kissed Murdoc hours ago.

It could be days until he kisses Murdoc again.

"Yes."

* * *

 

Stuart doesn't have the best memory.

He could've sworn that it wasn't Saturday, no, _Saturday is tomorrow_ but he's proven wrong by the doorbell's ringing. He trips twice trying to put on his jeans and missed the keys once before opening the door.

What meets him is Murdoc and Noodle, wearing matching thick jackets and antler headbands, with a large gift wrapped box in front of them. 

Noodle stretches her arms and exclaims "Merry Christmas" before Murdoc reluctantly blows a party horn.

Stuart is stunned. He looks from Noodle to Murdoc to the box. After long quiet moments, Murdoc pops the party horn from his lips and says "open it, ya knob."

 

* * *

 

 

 They'd gotten him a whole camera set up. A Polaroid PDC. 

Stuart had been amazed, turning it in his hands and fiddling as much as he could. Murdoc watched him do this for a bit before becoming bored and instead asking Noodle to make him a cuppa. 

"Thank you," Stuart says, eventually. He'd been a loss of words and it didn't help that Murdoc wore that antler headband. Murdoc noticed this, took it off and put it on Stuart instead. "There," he says, "much better."

 

* * *

 

 

Stuart was relieved that despite having no preparation, Noodle wasn't the least bit bored in his apartment. She loved running about, asking Stuart all sorts of things ( "blue hair?" "the zombie story?" "Paula?" ) and just soaking up the Christmas spirit. All of the excitement had soon tuckered Noodle out, sleepily climbing into Murdoc's arms and dozing off right after. 

Murdoc rocks Noodle in his arms, seemingly sitting closer to Stuart than when Noodle was awake. "Thanks for having us over," says Murdoc, "my brother is crashing with us, and well, it isn't pretty."

Stuart nodded as if though he understood, wringing his hands together. What was he meant to say? He couldn't possibly be this boring. What do parents -fathers- even want to talk about? Hold on - how old was Murdoc again-?

"Stu," Murdoc whispers, making Stuart jerk, "not to bother your deep thought, but is there anywhere I can lay Noodle down? I'm staring to get a bit stiff."

Stuart nodded again, this time understanding completely. 

 

* * *

 

 

After laying Noodle down, Murdoc asked for a smoke. That's why they're sitting on the rooftop.

Stuart passes the cigarette to Murdoc, watches him take a drag. Stuart didn't realize that he called Murdoc handsome, but he did. 

"Thanks," Murdoc smirks. 

What follows is a warm silence. Stuart doesn't flinch when Murdoc leans over to kiss him (twice). He then rests his head on Stuart's shoulder and Stuart gingerly wraps his arm around Murdoc's waist.

 "Is this going too fast?"Murdoc mutters to his cig. "I don't know," Stuart replies.

Murdoc looks up at Stuart, and Stuart looks down at Murdoc.

"How do you feel about a roadtrip?"

Stuart just can't say no.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! exams are eating me up :p

Murdoc wasn't exactly thrilled to have Stuart provide the transport, but he wasn't against it, either. 

If Stuart had known better, he'd guess that Murdoc was a bit embarrassed having a kid like him provide anything at all for a grown ass man (a father) like himself.

Then again, Stuart would also know that Murdoc can't exactly say no since Hannibal crashed their car. 

(hint: Stuart doesn't know these things.)

* * *

 

 

Stuart can recall being met with an angered face upon the first introduction on two separate occasions. 

First was on a blind date and he was late.

Second, his manager on his first day (he was late that day too).

And now a third time, with Hannibal on the day Stuart came to pick them up. He wasn't late this time, though. 

* * *

 

 

Noodle was in the car with Stuart.

He could barely hear what they were saying and hoped that Noodle couldn't hear anything at all.

"Don't look at me like that, Hannibal, or I swear-"-so you're leaving, then? With some _child,_ you met a couple of weeks ago? What's next? You gonna tell me you're pregnant? Oh, wait-"

Stuart didn't know what to do. His head ached and his chest hurt and oh God, Noodle was just ten. Is she used to this fighting? Stuart certainly isn't. He hooks his arm around her shoulder, and she willingly scoots closer. "Shh,"she whispers to him. He ruffles her hair. 

"Murdoc, if you don't come back right now-!"

"Or what, Hannibal? Are you gonna finally   _drop dead_?"

It's quiet. 

* * *

 

 

The ride was icy for the first couple of hours. Noodle was sleeping in Murdoc's arms, who was sitting in the backseat. Sometimes Stuart would look at the mirror to watch them. Watch how Murdoc rubbed little circles on her back and blink back his own sleepiness. It was cute, Stuart admits. He hopes he didn't say that aloud. 

Stuart almost lost his grip on the wheel when Murdoc eventually says "I'm sorry about Hannibal."

"Don't be,"Stuart replies, in that instant way of his. "Sorry to say it, but he sounds like a real tosser."

Murdoc scoffs at that, smiles briefly and then gazes back at Noodle with a tired face. 

"I'm glad it was you,"Murdoc mumbles. 

"What?"Stuart replies, his heart hammers in his chest. It was getting dark out. He could hear Murdoc yawn. 

"Those gloves....I was worried that manager sent them maybe...I certainly wouldn't have had dinner with him..."

Stuart knew that it was the best for Murdoc to have dozed off, but that didn't stop him from wanting to shake Murdoc awake.

 

* * *

 

The next day Murdoc had taken the wheel.

It had been a heavy pour that day, and the windows were fogging up. This had brought upon an opportunity for Noodle to draw all kinds of doodles, and when it began to fade, Stuart promptly traces them. 

The slippery roads had caused a few breaks along the way. Stuart and Murdoc having a quick drag (blowing the smoke outside) while Noodle kept herself busy with Stuart's notepad. 

She had drawn two stick figures kissing, which Murdoc jokingly accused as being scandalous, while Stuart found it more than that when Noodle leans in and whispers in his ear "Christmas".

* * *

 

_Stuart Niccals._

_Stuart Pot-Niccals._

_Stuart Niccals-Pot._

_Murdoc Niccals-Pot._

_Murdoc Tusspot?_

 

Noodle stirred in her sleep.

Stuart quickly crushed the paper in his palm. 

* * *

 

 

Their first stop was at a stinky motel, naturally.

They had stayed in for the most part, despite Murdoc insisting that they go running about.

Noodle had quickly cozied up to Stuart, asking him to comb her hair "pretty please".

"Hey now,"Murdoc says from the bathroom, "I can comb your hair!"

Noodle tugs at Stuart's shirt, touches her own shoulder when he looks her way. "Hair used to be this long." Stuart nods.

Stuart combs Noodle's hair and in turn, Noodle insists on doing his nails. "They're too yellow!"she exclaims. He's grateful Murdoc's in the shower. 

She even paints them, making them a subtle red. She had gotten the nail polish from Murdoc's suitcase, and Stuart doesn't consider questioning it. 

Stuart won't even stare when Murdoc walks out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and in his hair. But he will gawk when Murdoc hovers over him, takes one good look at his nails and says "looks good on you."

 

* * *

 

The next day, they at least go to a cafe. 

Noodle had made her way to the back with the other children, Murdoc and Stuart ordered some tea. 

"See, if we go here, we'll have enough time to..."Murdoc was saying, probably. Stuart hadn't exactly been paying attention, his eyes focused on those hands navigating the map.Those boney knuckles did something to Stuart. He'd wondered if Murdoc knew and was doing this on purpose. Then he thought he was being stupid again, and that he should read less suggestive magazines (but cmon, not really.)

"Hey now,"Murdoc snaps, "are you listening?"

Stuart's throat felt dry, eyes now on Murdoc's face. "I, uh, see-"

Noodle had saved him. Bless her. 

"I found two rare beetles in the back! They are looking for a new home! I will name them Paul and John."

"What about Sunny and Cher?'

"Chair?"

"No, sonny."

Murdoc's brow furrowed, scratching his forehead. "God, you two."

The waiter had come, too, about to ask the young girl to take the bugs outside, but instead smiles at the group. "What a lovely couple, your daughter's sweet,"he says, and Stuart could feel the sweat on his back.

Murdoc, on the other hand, shrugged one shoulder and gave a smug smile. "Thanks."

He held Stuart's hand under the table. 

* * *

 

 

For the past three days Noodle had shared a bed with Murdoc while Stuart slept in a single. He shouldn't be bugged about it, really. It would've been weird to ask to share, let alone expect it to go that way.

This night, though, Murdoc was outside on the porch. Stuart followed him. 

They hadn't said anything to one another. It was like gravity, really. Stuart had simply felt like he'd been pulled to Murdoc, sliding his fingers through Murdoc's hair and planting a kiss on him before Murdoc returns it, rests his hands on Stuart's hips.

It had been like fresh air.

 

 

 

 


	5. filler - kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short pause in the story for kisses <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will gradually add more kisses to this chapter in future :P

Kissing had become routine.

A light peck before Noodle woke up, a few more while she's asleep, and as far as they could go when she was out of sight.

Stuart had felt a bit like he'd been pulled back into high school, kissing girls behind bleachers and skipping class to fool around back at his dad's garage. Instead, he'd been kissing a man - a father - in a cramped motel room or at the backseat of Stuart's rusty car. This man didn't smell like adolescence and cherry lip balm but of experience and smoke. His hands were just the right size to cup Stuart's face and brush the hair out of his face. He could hold Stuart at times if he wanted. Stuart certainly did. 

One time they kissed in public - another cafe, this was. Murdoc pulled Stuart closer to him and kissed him over toast and eggs. Stuart couldn't actually believe it and felt his heart pump twice as fast when Murdoc let go of his collar and went back to his breakfast. The rest of that day felt anticlimactic, to say the least.

The common spot for kisses was the balcony. Once Stuart had awkwardly tried to climb onto Murdoc's lap there, which resulted in Stuart almost falling off the ledge and Murdoc having to balance him and assure Noodle that Stuart was not purposefully ending his life. Needless to say, that was never repeated. Another time Stuart almost said "I love you", which felt like the equivalent to close death. Another time Murdoc had only kissed Stuart's cheek and held his hand and watched the stars with him for a while - Stuart thought it was the most living he'd ever felt.

A kiss that's rare, but Stuart's favorite, is when Murdoc wakes Stuart up in the middle of the night. "Wha' did you dream about?"Murdoc would ask after the kiss, and becoming bored with Stuart's answer, would then kiss him again. It's soon that Murdoc crawls back to his and Noodle's bed and leaves Stuart a little dumbstruck, a little awestruck. He can never muster up the courage to ask Murdoc why he does this, if only worried that it'll make it stop. 

Stuart wonders if Noodle knows about the kissing, anyway. She's much smarter than most kids her age. That doodle of the stickmen still bothers Stuart, even if he hasn't mentioned it to Murdoc. But Stuart will sneakily kiss Murdoc regardless, if only because it's something between them, and nobody else. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at pacing sorry :p

 They had five more stops.

* * *

 

**one**

They had stopped near the beach, so obviously, Stuart got sun burnt.

He had been holed up in his room, for the most part, groaning and trying his best not to move too much. Noodle teases him the most, pinching him and then being scolded by Murdoc. Strangely enough, Murdoc had become more nurturing during this time - or his version of it, anyway. He's sort of nice (" _you idjit, stop balling your eyes out when I'm trying to dress you_ "), sort of attentive (" _stop turning on your side because I swear, if I hear you complain about it one more time I'll smack you upside your head_ ") and sort of sweet (" _shh now, I can't cuddle you when you're all red like that. I'll get some ice_.") 

Although it is embarrassing to have Murdoc (and sometimes even Noodle)  nurse him like this, it...felt nice to be the center of attention for a change. 

 

* * *

 

**two**

The next stop had been rather short lived.

Murdoc had been in a more sour mood than usual. He's way tired now - Stuart had found him asleep with Noodle trapped in his arms. He's pricklier with Stuart, especially after Stuart healed from the burns ( " _come now, I practically wiped your arse for you"_ ). And had almost started a war with their neighbors (something about the lights, Stuart didn't fully get the message.) So it shouldn't have been too big of an oddity when Murdoc snaps and is caught stealing the liquor. But it is what got them kicked out, and having Murdoc begrudgingly sink into his seat under Noodle's glare. 

Stuart reached for Murdoc's shoulders, rest his hands there for a bit, then starts massaging him. Murdoc doesn't flinch, just glances back at Stuart and sighs. "Thanks."

 

* * *

 

**three**

This stop was...romantic? Is that the right word?

They were just staying for a night. 

Stuart is in makeup again - a nearby vendor was holding a sale, so Noodle jumped on the opportunity. His heart faltered a bit as Murdoc snorts at his painted face. "Too much! Way too much!" Murdoc says to Noodle. "He's got such nice skin - don't cover that all up!" He takes it upon himself to wipe it off of Stuart, tells Noodle to try again. Noodle huffs and does it only in spite. 

So when Murdoc returns hours later, plastic bags in hand, he's a little struck by Stuart. They notice how he lingers by the door, slowly settles the bags down. It's much too obvious to Noodle when Murdoc asks her to go get some water from the lobby.

 

* * *

 

 

His arm is hooked around Stuart's waist. 

What had apparently been in the bag were DVDs of whatever horror movies Murdoc could find, and some CDs of bands Stuart gingerly admits he's not fond of, which Murdoc tried to scoff at, only to stuff them back into the bag with a red face. 

Stuart nuzzled his head on Murdoc's shoulder, draping him. He sniffs Murdoc, pulls a face. "What's that? Perfume...?" Murdoc stiffens, then tells Stuart to shut up. Stuart doesn't shut up, but instead lifts himself, hovers over Murdoc for a bit. The zombie flick behind him is emitting gory noises as he leans closer to Murdoc. They inevitably kiss, that's expected. It's Noodle's gasp that breaks them apart. She drops the water bottle onto the floor. 

Stuart didn't have a chance to see what his lipstick looked like on Murdoc. 

 

 

* * *

  **four**

This time, Noodle had scraped her knee. She dug her palms into her eyes as she cried. 

Stuart cradled her with his one arm, rubs her shoulder. "Shh, love. I'll get Murdoc, yeah?"

Stuart quickly carried her to his car and let her lay down on the backseat. "Soon,"she mutters, "please." He nods, then kisses her forehead.

He makes his way to the back of the diner, stops at the bathroom. Stuart could hear Murdoc inside. He doesn't really think, doesn't ask _Whos' Murdoc Talking To?_ and just opens the door. 

Murdoc's on the phone, see. He's saying things like "I can't make it tomorrow" and "it's a little complicated" which Stuart could barely stitch together. When Murdoc unwittingly turns around and faces Stuart, his face goes cold. His grip on the phone loosens and his eyes are wide. 

He looks as if he'd been caught.

 

* * *

 

Murdoc doesn't look at him when he's bandaging Noodle.

Murdoc doesn't look at him on their way back to their room.

Murdoc doesn't look at him when they tucked Noodle in for an early sleep.

Murdoc doesn't even kiss him goodnight.

It's only when the sun's set and Noodle is deep in sleep that Murdoc taps Stuart's shoulder, asks Stuart to meet him outside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm giving her up."

The cold air hits Stuart. Luckily he's wearing Murdoc's jacket.

"What?"is Stuart's response. He grips the sleeves.

Murdoc sighs and kicks the grass. "There's this nice bloke across the country, Russel Hobbs. Has a house. A good job. He loves Noodle. Noodle loves him."

Stuart gnaws his lower lip. "Okay...what does this have to...Murdoc, I don't-"

"-Hannibal busted my car. So I..."his back is to Stuart," she's staying with Russel for a few months."

Stuart's heart twists and his stomach lurches. His headache is back. He's gonna hurl. 

"Why,"he gulps, "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

 There's a beat of silence. Murdoc looks over his shoulder. His eyes are glossy. 

"I didn't think we'd last this long."

 

* * *

 

 

Stuart doesn't look at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Stuart tells himself that he shouldn't be upset that Noodle knew before he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Stuart's headache lasts the ride all the way there. 

 

* * *

 

**five**

Russel Hobbs had been exactly what Stuart pictured.

He's large, broad and welcoming. His voice is gentle with Stuart. He wears an apron when he cooks for them. He blows on the hot tea before handing it to Stuart. Noodle's small hand is reminiscent of a toddler's when she places it in Russel's palm.

Stuart makes a special effort to sit closer to Murdoc when they're alone. He's practically in Murdoc's lap.

 

* * *

 

 

Only a few months.

Just a test run.

An experiment.

Just a few months.

 

* * *

 

 

Stuart doesn't know what it was about being in the car that finally broke him. They were on their way back from Hobbs, without Noodle. It was only a few minutes before a sob broke from his throat. He covered his mouth with his hands, urgently tried to wipe away the tears to stop himself. Murdoc bites his lower lip, grips the wheel. Stuart doesn't see the tears stinging Murdoc's eyes. How hard he's holding back.

What was he meant to do? He couldn't help them - whatever family matters they were having! Had Murdoc just been using him? That's not fair - Murdoc is struggling. What does Stuart know about being a parent? What is he even doing here? He should've just left those gloves. He wouldn't be in this mess. Noodle wouldn't be a country away from her father. Murdoc wouldn't be stuck with another dopey kid. He wouldn't-

"What are _you_ crying about?"

Good question.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real big time skip.

Stuart found himself back at the store.

He's slouching, breathing and keeping his eyes on the entrance.

The day is way too long, and thoughts begin to surface. A bubble.

He imagines Murdoc running in, sweeping Stuart off of his feet and the two of them running away to France. An image of Murdoc on his knee, presenting a ring to Stuart. A vivid scene of Noodle meeting them at the airport. A one small happy family. And then his manager is there, telling him to wake up.

"Pot! You're slacking off again!"

Pop.

* * *

 

The memory of that night keeps coming back to him at the most random times.

He's washing the dishes and remembers the beds.

He's watching a flick with Paula and can see Murdoc looking at him from across the room.

He's on the toilet and hears "why are you always so far away?"

He's jogging and is suddenly embarrassed by how quickly he climbed out of his own bed and jumped into Murdoc's.

He's having trouble sleeping and wonders if Murdoc could tell that was Stuart's first time with a man.

* * *

 

How did he forget about the photos?

"My, my,"Paula says, looking through them. "She's a cutie,"she smiles and yes, it's a picture of Noodle. Stuart nods and goes back to drinking his tea.

Stuart's in his shorts and PPG tank top, Paula in a slip on dress. The fan is blowing on them. They're on the floor. Boxes are everywhere. Stuart tries to soak this up, his head falls back. 

"Oh, is this him?"Paula presents the photo to Stuart. He unwittingly looks, his throat goes dry. He snatches the photo from Paula, plants it onto the floor. 

* * *

 

 

There are cutouts of models pasted on the mirror's frame. Stuart studies their short hair, holds the scissors close to his bangs. 

He's not exactly good at this.

 

* * *

 

 

"Stu? Do you wanna go out?"

"I've got a stomach ache."

"Do you want me to get you some medicine-"

Beep.

 

* * *

 

 

Paula combs her hand through his hair. "Oh, Stu."

 

* * *

 

 

The two are walking down the street. Stuart has got his hoodie pulled over his mess. Paula has her arm hooked through his. 

"Why are there so many eggs all over the bloody place?"

Paula arches her brow.

"It's _Easter,_ Stu."

Stuart stops in his tracks. "It's April?"

Paula looks up at him, worried. "Well, yeah."

Stuart looks beyond him, at the people walking by, at the trees standing still, at the open stores.

"Since when?"

 

* * *

 

 

Stuart's draped over Paula's sofa. She glances at him, rocks the bottle of water in her hand. "Oh Stu,"she sighs, "what's wrong with you?"

Stuart lifts his head, looks over at Paula.

"I really liked him."

Paula freezes, goes soft. She reaches and rests her hand on Stuart's.

"I know."

 

* * *

 

 

_No way._

 

Murdoc's standing in his doorframe. He hands Stuart the keyboard. "Noodle's never gonna use it, so."

_No fucking way._

Murdoc's long gone before Stuart started to move.

He's making his way through the corridor, on the top of the stairs. 

"Wait! Murdoc! Wait! Please-"he trips, falls.

Murdoc turns at the thud. "Oh shit."

 

* * *

 

 

Murdoc's sitting beside him on the staircase. A cold water bottle is pressed to Stuart's forehead. He's wearing Murdoc's jacket again.

Long, silent moments before Stuart speaks up.

"Why didn't you tell me about Noodle? Or your brother?"

Murdoc turns to face Stuart, confused. "You never asked."

Stuart's lips tighten. All the pressure in his shoulders collapse. "Then what?"he says, rather loudly, "am I supposed to guess?"

Murdoc sits back. "Well, I dunno, you never seemed interested."

" _Interested?_  "Stuart turns to him, too. "Murdoc, as far as I know, you could be an alcoholic."

"Maybe I am,"Murdoc shrugs. 

Stuart almost drops the water bottle. "That's something I would want to know about!"

Murdoc's angry now, his face twists.

"You don't want to know me. You don't know anything about me. You want to go on a magical roadtrip, have a romantic rendezvous and then fuck, so you can go home and tell your little friends about it. You only ever ask if 'this is gonna hurt' or 'does this look good on me' and not once about me, unless if it's about money, ok? I'm not gonna run your ear off about my problems if you don't want to hear about it, alright? You don't want to know me."

His voice is harsh. Stuart's speechless.

Murdoc got up, making his way to the front door.

But Paula beats him to it, entering the room. She's face to face with Murdoc. Stuart's heart clenches.  

She looks between Murdoc and Stuart. "Did you hurt him? Oh my God. Get out!"

Murdoc flinches, his nose crinkles. "Who're you?"

"I'm his best friend! And I know about you, and your creepy grown ass going after a nineteen year old! Get out!"

Stuart's not listening to Paula, remembers the jacket on his shoulders.

"Fuck this." Murdoc is on his way out again before Stuart says "stop! Your jacket."

He turns to Stuart. He looks frustrated and tired and confused and Stuart shouldn't be thinking that he still looks handsome.

"What do you want from me, kid?"

Stuart stares at him, looks over him.

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

Stuart realizes that Murdoc is wearing the gloves.

"Do you want me to be your fucking _boyfriend?_ "

That was the word for it.

"Yes."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for sex. And maybe closure. But mostly sex, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been in a rut with 2doc, and I started to really struggle with how to approach this chapter. It's this chapter, then a epilogue. AND maybe some additional one-shots set in this verse. Who knows. 
> 
> Btw, my gorillaz blog is http://holytittywhiskers.tumblr.com/ if anyone's interested.

Stuart keeps forgetting to turn off his Saturday alarm.

He shifts, the sheet sliding over his hip as he leans on his elbow. He's reaching for the phone when he feels the arm around his waist. He freezes.

He feels the warm body behind him. Feels it roll over, wrapping the other arm around him. He looks over his shoulder. It's Murdoc, pressing a kiss to his lower back.

Right. This was a thing now.

He dismisses the alarm.

 

* * *

 

 

_Stuart's leaning on the sofa's arm. It's not exactly comfortable._

_He squirms under Murdoc. "C'mon, move," he mutters. Murdoc doesn't, sucks at Stuart's neck instead. Then his jaw. And then his hot breath is on Stuart's cheek and his pants are too tight when he hears Murdoc chuckle_

_"What the hell happened to your hair?"_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stuart lost track of the minutes, the hours and then the days.

He lost track of everything that wasn't Murdoc.

He learned that Murdoc's laughs were generally terrible, but it was never bad to hear them. Murdoc could switch to cold quite fast, and it would last, but he was mostly happy. He learned that they both had a taste for Chinese takeout and like sex after lunch. Murdoc could be forceful, pushing Stuart on the carpet and _takes_ , and then _gives_ until Stuart's drowning in it. 

Stuart soon realized that Murdoc was in a constant state of being horny. It was when Stuart was on his hands and knees that Murdoc confessed: " _only around you, babe_."

It's been months without Murdoc, and it felt like Stuart was on a bender, not getting enough of this. Stuart was sure there wasn't a surface in his apartment where the two haven't gone at it like rabbits.

Their usual spot is the sofa. Stuart's stretched over it, Murdoc on his knees and his mouth pressed against Stuart's cock. 

There goes his phone again. Ringing and it's bothering Stuart more than the ache in his back. "Answer it,"Murdoc breathed,  fingers pressed into Stuart's hip.

He does so obediently, doesn't even check to see it's Paula.

"Oh my God, Stu," Paula greets. Stuart tries not to wince as Murdoc licks the head. "Where the hell have you been?"

"At home," Stuart's voice croaked, "with Murdoc." Then Murdoc takes him, and Stuart covers the receiver when he gasps.

"Still?" Paula's voice is muffled. "Stuart, it's been we-"

Then Stuart drops the phone when he comes.

 

* * *

 

 

Stuart's begun to notice. 

"It's June, Murdoc," Stuart whispers at the early hours of the morning. They're tucked in bed, Murdoc behind him and their legs tangled together. "Christmas then? Oh wait, that's in July," Murdoc replies, mouthing at Stuart's neck. It's a habit. Moments pass, then Stuart pipes up "I found your toothbrush today." Murdoc stops. Stuart can see Murdoc's brow quirk. "That's good. I thought I'd lost it."

Stuart shifts onto his back, looking up at Murdoc. He's searching for it. Trying to figure out a way to ask without offending. 

"You're so...odd," Murdoc muttered, brushing Stuart's hair back. He smiles. "Look. It's growing back."

Stuart's heart swelled.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm sorry I haven't been at work lately-"

"What?"

Stuart's coworker, Mike, sounded perplexed over the phone.

"You _weren't_ here yesterday?"

 

* * *

 

 

"This is utter shite," Murdoc glowers at the screen. Stuart's in his lap, leaning into him. "You like it though," Stuart argues.

Murdoc scoffs, reaches for the popcorn in Stuart's lap. "Doesn't make it good."

They're nearing the credits when Murdoc says to Stuart's shoulder blade "you're making me domestic. You and..."

Stuart perks up. Turns to Murdoc and spots a sadness in his eyes. "We could," he suggests, softly, "we could watch something else."

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Are we living together?"

He brings it up at the worst time. They're snogging in bed - their bed? like an old married couple? Stuart's face flushes - when he blurts it out. 

Murdoc pulls back, staring back at Stuart. "What?"

"I mean," Stuart starts, hands gripping Murdoc, "all of your stuff is here. It's been months and you've slept over every night. We've bought groceries together. You're wearing my boxers."

Both Stuart and Murdoc look, and yes, he's indeed wearing Stuart's boxers. "So you want me to leave, then?" Murdoc asks coldly. Stuart breaks his grip, practically shakes his whole body. "No. No! I'm just...I'm confused."

For a moment, Murdoc's face is soft, but swiftly goes back to rigid. "You're always confused."

"I'm not living here, alright. I'm just crashing-"-you said that a month ago." Murdoc's face hardens, his lips are thin. "Listen, I- my brother-" Murdoc cuts off, looks to his hands as if though he said the wrong thing. Stuart's head cocked to the side. "What did he do now?" 

Murdoc shook his head. "No, it's not him, it's me."

"What?" 

Murdoc bit his lip. looking off to the side. He was nervous.

"He's been staying at my place and I...I can't go back."

Stuart's shoulders tensed. There was a pattern here. "Is that why you're staying with me?"

Murdoc looked back at Stuart, shocked. "What? No! Of course not! Ba- Stuart, you're gorgeous and sexy and you're willing to have me. It's practically ideal. I could barely afford the rent back at my old place anyhow, and I'll be a fool to not admit I've fancied you for a while now."

Stuart's whole body felt like it was melting. His heart could leap out of his chest. "You mean-"

"-look at me. I'm a right old sob, I am. A grown ass man getting bullied by his brother, can barely take care of himself, had to give up his daughter and having a crush on some stupid cashier. Fuck, I guess I'm even homeless. This is what you've got, love. Hope you're happy." 

Murdoc's voice bit Stuart.

Made him a little scared.

Made him want to think this properly through. 

He doesn't.

 

"I love you."

 

Murdoc stares in silence, mouth agape. "Fuck," he says eventually. "Fuck, Stuart!"

Stuart jumps, his heart hammering in his chest. "I'm sorry, Murdoc! I-"- you shouldn't just say that, God. You bloody sod. Fuck."

Then a sob breaks from Murdoc's throat. He's got his face buried in his palms. 

 

"I love you so much,"Murdoc cries. "I love you so much, Stuart. You have no idea."

 

Stuart thinks: bliss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. epilogue

"You don't make them like you, honey," Murdoc said, "you make them _fear_ you."

Paula reaches over Murdoc's shoulder for the phone. "Noodle!" she shouts, "you could always join a club! That'll get you, friends, way faster-"

Murdoc elbows Paula, scowls at her and covers the receiver before he says, "shouldn't you be checking up on Stuart? In the kitchen? _With knives_?"

She huffs, takes one last concerned look at the phone and then leaves to see if Stuart has sliced his thumb yet.

 

He hasn't, though, surprisingly being rather good with chopping the carrots for dinner. Paula sighs, leans against the counter to keep an eye on Stuart. "Why are you spending Christmas in my house again?" Paula folds her arms across her chest.

"There's an infestation in our apartment, 'member?" Stuart slides the chopped pieces into the bowl. "And m' parents are off to Hawaii." 

Paula grunts, looks to the kitchen's entrance. She can still hear Murdoc's scruffy voice. "I don't know what you see in him."

Stuart quirks a brow when he looks at Paula. "What's there to see? I love him, Paula."

Paula resists the urge to smile, because fuckit Stuart can be too sweet, and turns to Stuart to say something before Murdoc interrupts her. He does that quite a bit. 

"Hey," he says, "how many fingers you got left?" Stuart smiles when he puts up all ten, and Murdoc gives an affirmative nod. 

He hands the phone to Stuart, says "she wants to talk to you."

Stuart blinks, looks back at Paula who just shrugs. 

His fingers linger on Murdoc's before he takes the phone and leaves the room.

 

"Hey," Stuart says, sinks into Paula's beanbag chair. "Heya Stu!" Noodle chirps and Stuart's anxiety melts away. "Stu, how many dads do you have?"

"Uh," Stuart scratches his head, "one."

 "Oh yeah?" Noodle chuckles. "Well, I've got _two_ dads."

Then Noodle breaks out into a fit of laughter and Stuart, being so stunned, joined too. Stuart thinks it's just wonderful. That Noodle is so happy. That Noodle is still the way he remembers her a year later and oh god, it's been a year. 

When the laughter dies down, there's a cold pool at the bottom of Stuart's stomach. He can hear Noodle shuffle.

"Stu?"

"Mmm."

"Next Christmas, yeah?"

Stuart pauses. He can hear Murdoc and Paula's muffled voices from the kitchen. He thinks of the apartment. _Their_ apartment. Wonders if it'll be cleared in time for next year's July. Looks forward to the possibility of going to Noodle instead. Another road trip. With Murdoc.

 

"Sure."

 

* * *

 

 

Paula glares down at them.

"Please don't," her voice is tight, "I have work tomorrow, and I would like some sleep."

Murdoc waves her off. When she's gone, he winks at Stuart.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stuart's head rests on Murdoc's, breathing in the smell of his hair. He's dozing off, but he's trying to focus on Murdoc's words.

 "Noodle didn't even want a keyboard," Murdoc explains. "I-I just," Murdoc snorts. Heavenly. "I just picked a random one from a magazine. I guess I..." Stuart presses a kiss to Murdoc's head. "I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

Stuart nods off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The definite "canonical" (?) end to "Emulator" and this verse, I guess? I'm planning on adding some one-shots in the near future. Playing around with some ideas I had in mind with Noodle and Russel. Mostly more murdoc/stuart sexy time though. But I hope you enjoyed this! I was really glad by the positive response to this fic and it's pretty much the only thing that kept me going with this. 
> 
> Again, my tumblr is @holytittywhiskers if you ever wanna talk about 2doc! Or ask questions about this fic! Or about the weather! Yeah!


End file.
